Zerlu- The Breaking
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: This is a story about Lucy and Zeref and how Lucy can be herself around him
1. The Begining Of An Adventure

Summary: this is completely inspired by another story called Traveling With a Lonely immortal. (sorry if that's not right) anyways I'm sorry for any writing mistakes. Please no hate, I just write down what comes to mind I dont really go back to see if there are any mistakes I should start doing that. I know I haven't been updating my stories lately. Don't worry I'll update everyone of my stories soon.

There are so many feelings contained within one person with Lucy those feelings and her personality are completely hidin from everyone else. But for some reason that completely changes when she meets someone his name was Zeref. (he had silver hair he was always so bright he always wore white clothes) ,. Zeref he's an idiot that destroys everything around him he was always focused on getting stronger but for some reason she could be herself around him. He broke her protective shield now she's herself around everyone. The question is why and how does he do it. Maybe its because she likes him, she doesn't really know. But one day he just disappears, no one knows were he went she decided to find him if she lost him she would lose herself. The journey to find him took forever but she found him one day in the woods of Tenrou island he was just sitting by himself his head layed up against a tree. I just knew in my heart that, that was him. He was completely different he had medium black hair kinda styled like grays he wore a silver necklace he wore a black robe with yellow buttons amd a white scarf or something on his right (sorry its kinda hard to describe what Zeref looks like, but he sure is hot, Natsu sure does have a good looking brother) he had a ominous feel about him she couldn't quite tell what it was,

"Get away frome me Lucy!" he said,

"I cant leave you, I'm myself around you" she said, "I cant lose you"

"you want to stay with me, Lucy you cant, but.. if that's your wish I'll grant you immortality" he said,

"Wait, why would you need to do that?" she said,

"because I'm immortal" he said, with a gentle face

"Why have you never told me" she said, shocked as ever but also confused as ever

" the truth is if I told you that I was immortal all the dark guilds and even the good guilds would go after me" he said,

"why would they do that its not like you are a powerful demon" she said,

"I am a powerful demon, I killed my brother and then turned him into a demon, I've created more demons then that I have my own book called the "Book Of Zeref" he said, (pouring his eyes out)

Lucy walked over to were he was sitting she immediately hugged him "GET AWAY FROM ME" he said,

"Everything that's around me dies, including people so get away from me, I don't want you to di- !"

"She's not dying but how" he said, (in his mind)

"your probably wondering why I'm not dead, Its because when I hugged you I touched your necklace, your necklace granted me incredible power and immortality" she said,

"what kind of power"? he said, furrowing his eyebrows

" wind Dragonslayer magic" she answered,

"WHAT, HOW" he yelled

"well, when I touched your necklace a whole bunch of memories came pouring into my mind it turns out that my mom was a dragon and she taught me her magic" she said, (fyi, Lucy lost her memory at a very young age)

"how did my necklace do that" he said, (in his mind)

"I don't know how but your necklace made me remember my past that I forgot" she said,

"I'll try to look through some books and figure it out" he said, "but you should go back to the guild there probably worried about you"

"I quit the guild" she said,

"WHAT" he said, "Lucy your going back right now"

"I want to be with you" she said,

"Well you are already immortal you're pretty as well" he said, thinking out loud. "And you're really special to me" he mumbled

"what was that" she said,

"Nothing!" he said, blushing a little

"fine, then lets start this adventure" she said,

"I came to Tenrou island so I could see my brother Natsu"

"wait Zeref before we talk about that, I got one question why did you leave the guild" she said,

"Because there are a lot of people in the guild that I care about and I cant care about anyone or... they'll die" he said, hanging his head

"I'm sorry.. I didn't-" she said,

"Its okay" he said,

"Natsu's gonna be coming to this island soon so we should wait a little" he said,

"I got another question why do you look completly different and how did you not end up killing anyone in the guild"? she asked,

"Do you really want to know the truth" he said,

"yeah" she replied,

"the truth is when I was in the guild I wasn't in my own body I was in somebody elses " he said, "but my thoughts were the same and I remember everything so it wasn't like I was possesed I was just stuck in somebody elses body." he said, "I dont know how it happened I just knew straight away that I was in someone elses body" he said, "the only thing I remember before getting stuck in that persons body" he said, "was passing out and waking up to you hovering your hand across my face asking if I was alright and wondering how no one around me was dying" he said,

"How did you turn back" she said,

"I don't really remember how I turned back into my own body I just remember waking up on the floor of Tenrou island" he said,

After that...

they waited for Natsu and the S class teams they occasionally talked until Natsu and Elfman also Evergreen came running down they immediately felt Zeref's energy Lucy thought it would be best for her to wear a hood because she knew Natsu well "Who the hell are you" Natsu said, "how dare you speak that tone to him he's your br-" before she could say anything Zeref covered her mouth with his hands then all of a sudden her hood fell off "Lucy"? Natsu said, Authors note: (I think Im gonna turn this into a Nalu story or I might have a special chapter where I try that out let me know

"Wait, Lucy you know Natsu" Zeref said, "yeah" she answered "How" he asked "we used to date" Zeref just stood there shooked and silence filled the area until Lucy spoke

"Hi Natsu" she said, all of a sudden she felt something really powerful

"Zeref you can teleport right" she whispered, "yeah" he whispered back "teleport us now I sense something extremely powerful coming are way" she whispered in his ear

"you guys should leave something dangerous is coming" she said, as they teleported away

"wait-" Natsu said, they teleported somewhere in the deep deep woods of Tenrou island

"What thing did you sense" he asked,

"I sensed a really powerful dragon" she said,

"Acnologia" he said,

"one of the demons I created" he said, (i think Zeref created Acnologia correct me if I'm wrong)

"you created that monster" she said,

"Yeah" he said,

"We have to save the members of Fairy Tail" She said,

"but how" he questioned, with the tip of his thumb in his mouth

"WELL YOU CREATED HIM" she yelled, waving her hands all over the place

"You're right maybe I can hurt him so he'll obey me" he said,

"but I cant go near anyone on the island so where gonna have to find find a way to lore the dragon here" he said, while pacing back and fourth

"I'll lead him to you, after all I'm a dragon slayer so he would want to see how powerful I am"

"Lucy you cant do that you can die" he said,

"I'll do anything for this island and I'll do anything for Fairy Tail" she said,

"okay, please just at least take my necklace so you don't get hurt" he said,

"don't worry Zeref I wont get hurt, after all I'm immortal now" she said,

Lucy found the dragons scent and followed it to even deeper woods after a little while of Lucy not returning with a dragon Zeref got a little nervous so he searched for her he ended up finding her injured and collapsed near an abandoned cabin. Everything around Zeref immediately died as he was getting filled with rage he was gonna find whomever did this to Lucy and kill him/her he suddenly calmed down when Lucy Lifted her arm to touch his cheek. she then said, three words "Natsu is E.N.D" then she fainted. Those three words left Zeref speachless. Zeref teleported him and Lucy to the flower Capital where she could get healed. People weren't dying around Zeref because he was wearing his necklace. But the only time that the necklace doesn't work is when Zeref is around people he cares about that's why he could not be around the people on Tenrou island because he cares about everyone on that island. Once Lucy was done getting looked at by the doctors and healed. Zeref went inside her hospital room

"So Lucy what exactly happened" Zeref asked

"I was following the scent of Acnologia then all of a sudden Natsu was standing in front of me I could tell he was different he turned into the demon you made he kept saying E.N.D" she said,

"this is all my fault because I created him" he said,

"No its not your fault Natsu didn't hurt me he was protecting me from Acnologia. Natsu was fighting Acnologia who was right above him when he confronted me" she said,

"is Natsu okay" he asked,

"I don't know" she said, "the only thing I remember was Acnologia throwing an attack at Natsu and then collapsing on the floor" she said,

"Wait the thing I still have a question about is when did Natsu and you date"? he asked,

"I started dating Natsu when you disappeared," he was a funny guy he made me fell better" "then one night he said that he loved me and kissed me on the lips" I kissed him back and the rest was history until we broke up".

"ARGH I CANT BELIEVE HE KISSED HER I KNOW HE'S MY BROTHER AND I SHOULD NOT HATE HIM BUT HE HAS THE NERVE TO KISS THE GIRL I LIKE" he screamed (in his mind)

"why did you break up?" he asked happily

"we broke up because I was planning to go on a journey to find you and he didn't approve of that" she said,

"Oh Im sorry" he said,

"its okay, by the way do you know what happened to Tenrou island"

"Tenrou island disappeared... it was on the newspapers that were in the the waiting room"

"I see" Lucy said, tears starting to well up in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Zeref said, as he hugged her

Lucy started crying into Zeref's shoulder. For some reason she felt comfortable around Zeref she felt like she was protected

Natsu's P.O.V

I woke up in the sleeping chambers of Fairy tail severly injured the Only thing I remember was Protecting Lucy from Acnologia and then collapsing on the floor


	2. Natsu's dead?

Natsu then heard distant chatter in the other room about his condition. The only thing or person he was worried about was Lucy. Then Gray, Erza, and Wendy walked in the room "do you know where Lucy is " he asked "No, sorry Natsu" they said, "Damn" he said, underneath his breath. After that Natsu quickly got up from his bed and said, "I'm gonna search for Lucy" he said, "YOU MUST BE CRAZY" Erza and Gray said, While their eyes were twitching. After that statement he stormed out sniffing the air for Lucy's aroma he searched for day and night until he heard distinct chatter from a cafe "Zeref are you really gonna eat the whole thing" Lucy said, "yes" he replied,. Natsu quickly went to the cafe only to find that they just left. He then picked up Lucy's sent again but it was about to fade he quickly followed her sent until he finally found her "HEY LUCY" he yelled "Natsu?" she said, as she turned around to face him "I have been searching everywhere for you" he said, "Why..?" she asked confused "because I was worried about you and I.. still.. love...you.. " he said, quietly

"WHAT!" she screamed in a surprising way "we broke up a a month ago and we haven't spent that much time together since the breakup, it doesn't make sense" she said, "I know, but I still love you" he said, "Okay we need to talk about this somewhere" Lucy said, "Zeref I'm gonna go to the cafe we just went too with Natsu, okay" she said, "Okay" he answered

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him over to the cafe. Meanwhile with Zeref.

In Zeref's mind...

I can't believe that pink headed fag, he dares to say that he still loves Lucy In front of me, I know he's my brother but I'll rip him to shreds

Okay back with Natsu and Lucy

"Natsu.. I'm sorry but... I don't love you, I love Zeref" She said, quietly.

"Its okay I never had a shot anyways" he said, "Okay now that thats settled, I'm gonna go back to Zeref you should go back to the guild, Okay" she said, "Okay" Natsu said, as he waved goodbye and walked away. Lucy then went back to Zeref "So what did you say?" he asked, eagerly "I said that I don't love him anymore, and that..." she paused, "go on" he said, "... I... love... you..." she said, very flushed and quiet. Zeref was silent for a few seconds "I love you too" he said, while slightly blushing Zeref then grabbed both sides of Lucy's cheeks and kissed her it was simple and sweet at first but then it got more aggressive. "I have to go and collect some supplies and things for dinner tonight I'll be back at 6:00 p.m" and with that he quickly ran of leaving Lucy dumbfounded she slapped her self out of her thoughts and started making a fire since it was already 5:30 p.m (if your wondering Natsu confronted Lucy when it was 4:40 p.m) Lucy successful made her fire. After a while Zeref still wasn't there and the fire burned out "where is he?" she thought, a little worried she then heard a big crash. She saw Zeref on the floor and Natsu throwing attacks at him. Zeref quickly recovered, Zeref had dark energy illuminating around him Natsu was gonna die straight away. Lucy stepped in and did Sky dragon roar. Natsu got torn apart he was dead, Lucy quickly grabbed Zeref's hand so she could teleport "teleport now, Zeref" she said, with tears streaming down her face, they then teleported to Magnolia town were Fairy Tail is.

Lucy wanted to see her friends and tell them about Natsu, Zeref of course disguised himself. They walked in the guild. Immediately Makorov sensed 2 extremely powerful wizards, he quickly went over to were they were "LUCY" he said, "Hi Makarov" she said, with a bright smile "When..did you become SO STRONG" he said, with his mouth wide open "well, I learnt that I was a dragonslayer" she said, "When did you-" he said, before getting interrupted "nows not the time for that, where is Erza, Gray and Wendy" she said, "there on a mission to get Natsu back he was searching for you so I was really surprised when you came here" he said, "Natsu...is...dead" she said, while crying. The master was silent he then erupted into tears he was crying like a baby "How, who killed him" he said, real angered. Lucy was silent after a couple seconds she spoke up "I..did" the master turned into a giant he attempted to grab Lucy but Zeref quickly moved her out of the way it was so fast that not even Zeref himself could explain how he did it. A little surprised, Zeref spoke up "Natsu is a demon, he went out of control and tried to hurt me, Lucy had to save me so she did her dragonslayer magic and torn him apart" "Oh.." the guild master said, wondering who this person was "Who are you" Makorov said, "you don't have to worry about that now" Lucy said, with a nervous chuckle "your right, I'll tell Gray, Erza and Wendy" Makorov said, "Thanks" Lucy and Zeref both said,

They then left Fairy Tail "I'm surprised that your not sad about this" Lucy said, I'm pretty sure that Natsu isn't dead, that's why I'm not sad" he said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE" she yelled, "well because I wasn't sure" he said, "so what do we do now" she said, "we find him" he said, "ARE YOU CRAZY" she yelled "Yes" he said, as he grabbed her hand and teleported to Fiore


End file.
